


The scenic route

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Humor, Trolling, my terrible sense of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: The Outlander walks by the interactions of their troops on a daily basis. Here is one they might have overheard.





	The scenic route

 

 

“Did you just call me _small_?”

The Sith is all but smoldering with fury. That in itself is not unusual but the reaction does seem rather extreme. For illustration: The Jedi Master Sar is lambasting needs to look down if he wants to see the top of his head.

There’s an awkward pause.

After the moment has stretched halfway to infinity, Master Timmns ventures, in a gentle tone, “I’m sure you're a perfectly reasonable height.” There’s a mix of fascination and unholy mirth glittering in his eyes, “On planets below galactic standard.”

“ _What was that_?”

“You know, there’s no reason to be short with me.”

“This is _it_. You, me, training ground five, _now_!”

“I don’t know, are you _up_ to the challenge?”

“ _I’m going to bury you_.”

“Six feet under?”

“Death is more than you deserve!”

“Isn’t that a _little_ much?”

 

 


End file.
